


Baby Monitor Protocol

by rory184



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming
Genre: Father and Son dynamic, Gen, Minor Character Death, Multi, OOC Aunt May, Post Spider-Man: Homecoming
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-04 15:53:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11558484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rory184/pseuds/rory184
Summary: After the long day that Peter had endured, he wanted nothing other than a bowl of cereal and a nice long sleep. He didn't expect to get caught by Aunt May, and he didn't expect Tony to be genuine when asking him join the Avengers.Set directly after Spider-Man: Homecoming, Peter has to come to terms with Aunt Mays reaction to his hidden identity, while also managing school and becoming closer with Tony Stark.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first actual fic, other than short one-shot, so I hope that you enjoy!
> 
> If you enjoy, please leave me a comment and we can chat about Marvel! Leave a kudos if you liked it :)

After the long day that Peter had endured, he wanted nothing other than a bowl of cereal and a nice long sleep. He didn't expect to get caught by Aunt May, and he didn't expect Tony to be genuine when asking him join the Avengers. The former went horribly, Aunt May seemed to transform from her usual kind natures self into something that made Peter miss the Vulture. She just kept screaming and shouting about how disappointed she was and that she wanted a word with this Mr Stark who had clearly been helping him.

He never really thought about what would happen if May found out, he just assumed that she never would or that she'd know when he was older and then she wouldn't worry. May finding out when he was still living at home and only 15 was not the plan.

Finding him untrustworthy, May was ringing up friends and parents of Peters friends trying to find somebody to babysit Peter for the next 2 weeks. After all that had happened, May didn't want to leave Peter alone for a fortnight while she went on this stupid business trip that she was regretting applying for. Peter had coaxed her into applying, claiming that she needed a nice break from the chaos of New York, but she was now doubting his intentions.

Peter sat quietly in his room, listening to his stressed Aunt ring around in attempts to find somebody to "look after" him. Nobody seemed to have the room or the resources, as she was having no luck in finding somebody, to the point where she was desperate.

Apparently desperate saw him being shipped off to Tony's New York apartment. It wasn't as if he wasn't excited about spending time with Tony, on the contrary he was looking forward to spending all his free time with the one and only Iron Man, he was just concerned about what May had said on the phone and what she was about to say.

Peter stood in the spacious elevator, a small suitcase next to his feet and with his backpack weighing him down with the amount of things he had quickly crammed in there. Aunt May stood at the side of him, looking over at him every few seconds with a sad look on her face. She had calmed down over the past few hours and had now settled on concerned and disappointed as her feelings about the whole Spider-Man situation. The anger had left her as soon as she'd taken his suit, her subtle attempt at stopping Peter from swinging around the city.

The elevator opened slowly, revealing the smiling face of Tony Stark. Peter smiled in return, please that not everybody was currently mad at him. Aunt May, however, did not return the smile and instead looked irritated with the billionaire.

"Hey kid, just throw your stuff in the spare room next to mine, while me and your lovely aunt here have a chat." Tony said with a false sense of cheer, sending Peter out of the room before the atmosphere in the room got too tense.

With a soft sigh, Peter carried his bags towards the biggest of the spare rooms, a room that he was fairly acquainted with already. This is the room that Peter normally stayed in when his injuries were particularly bad and Mr Stark wouldn't let him go home, like the previous week when he received severe concussion from an attack down on 73rd.

The room itself was great; the walls were a dark blue yet the room was light from the massive window that went from the ceiling to the floor. Dark brown furniture was placed around the room, and in the centre was a huge double bed with navy sheets. There was a huge Iron Man poster on one of the walls, and Peter had asked to add a Star Wars poster a few weeks previously, which sat nicely beside the over the top Iron Man one.

Throwing his bags onto the floor, Peter flung him onto the bed with a deep sigh and curled up under the comfortable duvet. He could hear muffled voices through the door, their voices rising every so often as if they were shouting at each other.

Peter wanted nothing more than to listen in to the conversation, but didn't want to suffer the wrath of both Aunt May and Mr Stark if he was discovered. Instead of dwelling on the two of them, he grabbed his phone from his backpack and scrolled down his Facebook page.

He had a few messages from a group chat with his friends, and a couple of worried messages from Ned, who had clearly been informed by his mother that he wouldn't be staying at home for the new few weeks. Sending out quick replies to all of them, and after reassuring Ned that everything was okay, Peter decided to have look on the news websites in case Spider-Man had got any mentions, and one caught his attention.

 

_**"New Avenger? Press conference held to announce newest Avenger cancelled, replaced with shock engagement!"** _

_The announcement of the newest Avenger was bound to be a dramatic and interesting event, if it was anything like the reveal of Tony Stark as Iron Man back in 2008, and this conference did not disappoint._

_After a brief appearance from Stark Industries Pepper Potts, it was announced that a new Avenger was to be revealed to the world and that he should be arriving soon, therefore confirming a new male member of the Avengers. But this did not come to pass._

_After a short while, Tony Stark and Pepper Potts walked out hand in hand and publicly announced their sudden engagement.This came as a surprise after previous rumours of their split, yet the couple looked happy and loved up together._

_The couple then answered questions about their engagement, which led to reveal that Stark had been carrying a ring around with him for a while and was waiting for the right moment, which caused Miss Potts to laugh and claim that he still didn't find the right moment._

_When asked about the new Avenger, Stark quickly changed the subject, only stating that their new recruit "wasn't ready to become an Avenger" and was instead going to focus on "real life" for a while._

_This only caused more speculation with online communities guessing at the identity of this new hero. Most popular of the rumours is that the newest recruit is New York's own Spider-Man, who was previously spotted with the Avengers last year. The identity of the masked vigilante is still unknown, yet many believe him to be a person known to Stark himself._

_Stark Industries has been contacted about this and have denied to comment._

 

Peter was in shock. The events earlier in the day at the Avengers HQ had took him by surprise, yet he knew that it was a test as soon as Mr Stark had mentioned it to him. But this article seemed to disagree. Could Mr Stark have been genuine when he was asking? Had Peter just made the stupidest mistake of his entire life?

The questions whirled around Peters head for what seemed like an eternity, before he gave up thinking and crawled under the covers. The sound of voices still echoed around his silent room, yet he couldn't bring himself to care about what they were saying. After the exhausting day he had had, Peter fell asleep the second his head touched the pillow, and was basically dead to the world as he slept.

He was so tired that he didn't wake when Aunt May entered the room to kiss his forehead and say goodbye, or when Tony popped his head round to check up on him. Tony stared at him for a moment as he slept, and wondered how everything could change so much in just one day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aunt May had left Peter in Tony's capable hands, causing a subtle shift in their relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not too sure how this is going, but I'm hoping that everyone's enjoying it.
> 
> Thanks for the encouragement in the comments as well, I really appreciate it!
> 
> Let me know what you think and leave a comment/kudos if you enjoyed it!

Thankfully, it was the weekend when Peter was basically dumped at Tony's doorstep, so he could sleep as long as he wanted, or until FRIDAY woke him up.

"Mr Stark wishes to inform you that breakfast is waiting in the kitchen." Friday announced, waking Peter from his dream filled sleep.

Yawning as he sat up, Peter glanced around the room before noticing that he was still wearing his clothes from the day before. Rummaging through his bag, he acquired some sweatpants and a top and threw them on as he made his way into the kitchen.

The kitchen was occupied by seemingly everybody; Happy was leaning against the counter eating some form of cereal, while Tony and Pepper sat at the breakfast bar, both armed with a cup of coffee.

It looked so relaxed, yet Peter could instantly tell that it was all forced. They all instantly stopped talking the second that he entered, an awkward tension spreading throughout the room as he slowly walked towards the table.

"Morning Peter, help yourself to tea or coffee on the side, and then there's cereal in the cupboard and toast on the side." Pepper indicated where everything was, and Peter promptly poured himself a cup of coffee and then leant against the counter.

Pepper glanced between Peter and Tony, and then got up from seat next to Tony.

"Happy, can I just get your opinion on something? It won't take two minutes." Pepper said, a subtle attempt to leave Peter and Tony alone to talk. Happy hesitated before setting his bowl down and following Pepper out of the room.

Peter looked up from his coffee and glanced at Tony, who was already looking in his direction. Neither of them spoke for a moment, until Peter decided to break the silence.

"Look Mr Stark, I'm sorry that I'm here and being a burden to you when you've just got engaged. I wasn't thinking and just got excited to wear the suit, and then Aunt May kind of exploded a bit and wouldn't leave me alone in the house. I didn't think she'd send me here or anything, and I wish she hadn't because you're obviously not happy with me after the whole Avengers thing, because I know you were being serious and I just messed it all up and-"

"Woah woah woah, calm down."  
Tony interrupted, cutting off Peters rant as quickly as he could. Tony sighed, before getting up and walking to the sofa while indicating that Peter should follow.

When they were both seated comfortably on opposite ends of the sofa, Tony broke the silence.

"First of all, there's no need to apologise for anything. Everything with your Aunt wasn't your fault, she just overreacted a little bit."

"But Mr Stark-"

"Number two, I don't mind having you around for a few weeks anyway, so don't worry about being a burden or whatever." Tony held up his hand to indicate that he was still talking, affecting shutting up Peter for that moment.

"And finally, I'm not mad about your decision. Im actually impressed by how mature your decision was, I know I wouldn't have done the same when i was your age." Tony explained, and the relief seemed to psychically appear on Peters body, his whole body relaxing into the sofa.

"So you're not mad?" Peter asked quietly, still concerned that this was some kind of trick.

"I'm not mad kiddo." Tony replied with a small smirk.

"Okay so what happened yesterday? What did Aunt May say to you? I could hear shouting but I didn't want to listen in or anything because I know it should of been private or whatever." Peter asked, the curiosity lingering from the night before.

"Your Aunt just had a few ... concerns, that's all." Tony sighed before continuing, "She was rightfully angry at me for encouraging you and for Berlin obviously. It's nothing to worry about though, clearly your Aunts word is final."

"What? No! None of this is your fault either! I could have said no to Berlin if I wanted to, and we've seen that I carry on even when you take away my suit, so it's clearly not your fault either" Peter exclaimed.

"Peter, it's not my decision. If your aunt thinks that I am endangering you, then maybe we should listen to her." Tony argued, attempting to be the reasonable adult in the situation.

"Okay okay, but please let me carry on patrolling, I can't just sit about doing nothing!" Peter said, getting exasperated.

"I'm not saying you stop forever, I'm just saying that you should tone it down a little." Tony said patronisingly.

"I can't tone it down! How do you tone down swinging through New York?" Peter questioned.

"Well I don't know! But until we find another solution, you're not going on patrol. I'm in charge of your care so I'm pretty sure that makes my word final!"

With that, Tony strode out of the room, leaving the dejected kid alone on the sofa. It wasn't until he reached his lab that he realised how childish it was of him both to start the argument and storm out of the room. Sighing as he turned around, Tony began walking back towards the kitchen, mentally preparing himself for another chat with the kid.

The sight that Tony was met with seemed to break his apparently cold heart. Peter was curled up on the end of the sofa, his knees bent up against his chest and his arms seeming to hug himself. His eyes were slightly red as if he had stopped himself from crying properly but couldn't help himself. It was moments like these where Tony remembered just how young the kid actually was.

Approaching slowly, Tony said directly next to Peter, leaving no room for him to move away. Peter slowly looked up, yet as soon as he made eye contact, he quickly looked at his hands in avoidance. Without thinking, Tony went to hug the kid, wrapping one arm around his back.

"What are you trying to reach?" Peter asked, confused after last time.

"Nothing, I'm actually giving you a hug this time." Tony said, laughing slightly under his breath. Trust Peter to ruin the moment by bringing up that awkward incident from a few weeks back.

With that Peter let his body relax, and a few moments, he followed suit and wrapped his arms around Tonys waist. Overwhelmed, Peter couldn't help the silent sobs that were shaking his body, yet Tony didn't seem fazed, instead just softly stroked his hair giving reassurance.

"I'm sorry that all this has happened kid." Tony mutter after a while.

"Its alright, I'll be okay Mr Stark." Peter replied.

"Hey now, I think you can call me Tony. I think we've reached that point." Tony said with a small laugh, which Peter could feel through his chest.

They say there for a little while longer, and neither noticed Pepper silently enter the room. Smiling softly, Pepper looked at the pair of supposed superheroes and snapped a quick photo before leaving the room, unnoticed.

When Peter had eventually calmed down, Tony patted his back softly and lent back on the sofa. Peter wiped his face, and smiled up at Tony with the sort of grin that took up his entire face. Tony was suddenly overcome with emotion; a weird affection for the kid in front of him. Overcome with this new and strange parental love for this kid, Tony decided to act on it.

"Now we're all good again, we should go out." Tony announced, standing up.

"Urmm okay, sure. Where are we going?" Peter answered, surprised slightly.

"Hmm I hadn't got that far in my plan. What do you fancy doing? Anything fun you like to do?" Tony questioned with a smile.

"Could we go to the cinema? There's this old picture house in Queens that shows old movies that me and Ned go to sometimes. Could we go there? I'll pay for my own ticket and stuff?" Peter answered, suddenly filled with enthusiasm.

"Ok sounds like something that you enjoy, so let's go. I'm paying for everything though, is that clear? I don't want you spending your pocket money when I have plenty to spare." Tony agreed, smiling slightly.

"If you're sure?" Peter checked, and Tony nodded in response.

"Okay, let me go grab my phone and we can go." Peter said, before running off down the corridor to his temporary bedroom.

Tony watched him run off, just thinking that maybe he could get used to this.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony takes Peter to the cinema, where they meet a familiar face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't think of a film, so I just picked one that could be linked to Tom Hollands lip sync battle, which is possibly the best thing I've seen.
> 
> Hope you enjoy! Leave a comment and let me know :)

The cinema was a small distance away from the apartment that they were staying in, but Peter insisted that they walked there, which is how Tony found himself in this situation.

Tony Stark, billionaire and superhero, was walking down the streets of Queens with a 15 year old kid, having a heated discussion about Harry Potter. If anybody would have told him this a week ago, he would have laughed.

"I'm just saying that he is definitely a Gryffindor" Peter said, oddly passionate about this topic.

"Caps got a hidden side to him that you've not seen, which makes him a Slytherin, like me." Tony argued back.

"Well I think he's a Gryffindor like me, and there's nothing you can say to change my mind." Peter said, pouting a little bit, making him look even younger. They both shared a look before laughing, which gained a few strange looks from passersby.

"This is it!" Peter announced, motioning to the small run down building.

"Wow this looks... functioning." Tony said, struggling to find a suitable word.

"I know it doesn't look much, but this place is great! It's the only place round here where you can see old movies." Peter explained, still too excited about this place.

"Okay okay, I'll go buy the tickets then." Tony suggested, yet before he could even move, Peter had grabbed his arm to stop him.

"Why don't I go get the tickets?" Peter suggested.

"I think you're forgetting one slight detail." Tony said with a small laugh.

"What's that?" Peter asked

"I'm paying." Tony said.

"Oh yeah. Well why don't we both go get tickets?" Peter suggested.

"If you want to then sure thing." Tony said, looking at Peter with a funny look. Tony couldn't seem to understand why Peter was asking as strangely as he was, but he dismissed it quickly from his mind.

The unlikely pair walked into the cinema, which Tony had to admit, looked a lot better on the inside. With way too much enthusiasm, Peter walked towards the ticket booth, and tapped softly on the glass.

"I didn't think you would come." the girl behind the glass said, and Tony instantly figured out why Peter was so excited.

"Of course id be here, we're friends now!" Peter said, smiling so wide that his face looked in pain.

"Don't push it Parker, I never said that I liked you." The girl responded with a smirk.

"Well I like you, wait no I don't mean it like that, well I do but I mean like in a friend way, not that there'd be anything wrong with me liking you like that but I don't so it doesn't matter-" Peter stuttered and scrambled for words, going bright red as he spoke.

Tony felt bad for the poor kid, and decided to take over, walking closer towards the ticket booth.

"Peter, you going to introduce me to your friend here?" Tony said with a smile. The girls eyes switches quickly between Tony and Peter, before focusing on Tony.

"Yeah okay, this is Michelle or Mj, wait is it okay to say that?" The girl, Mj, shook her head so Peter started again. "Okay so this is Michelle, we go to school together, she's on the decathlon team."

"The decathlon team that saved by Spider-Man? That decathlon team?" Tony asked with a smirk.

"Well yeah it was, but I don't see what that has to do with anything." Peter answered.

"I was just going to ask how my boy Spidey did." Tony said, before turning his attention to Michelle.

"Michelle is it? What did you think of the infamous Spider-Man when he saved you from disaster?" Tony asked teasingly.

"I wasn't actually in the monument so technically he didn't save me, but he did save my friends which was pretty cool." Michelle answered, still kind of in shock at meeting Tony Stark.

"So you think my good friend Spider-Man is cool?" Tony continued.

"Tony i don't think this is necessary..." Peter interrupted.

"I thought you were friends with Spider-Man? That's what you and Ned told everybody in gym last month." Michelle said, focussing her attention back onto Peter.

"Well yeah I suppose we are." Peter replied, averting his eyes a little.

"He's probably not that cool then, no offence Mr Stark." Michelle added as an after thought. Caught off guard, Tony started laughing hysterically much to the surprise of Michelle. Peter just glared at him, irritated by the whole ideal.

"Sorry sorry, it's just I'm imagining Spidey's reaction, and trust me, it's hilarious." Tony said, after calming down.

"So are you going to buy a ticket or just stand there looking weird?" Michelle questioned, looking more at Peter than Tony.

"Urm yeah okay, one adult and one kid I guess." Peter said, as Tony pulled out 20 dollars and put it on the counter.

"You know, when I said to find somebody to bring here, I didn't exactly mean Tony Stark." Michelle said as she printed the tickets off.

"Hey if you want me to stop coming on my own, then you can't complain about my choice of company." Peter said, smiling.

"I like it when you come on your own." Michelle admitted.

"You do?" Peter replied.

"Yeah, you're not the worst person to hang out with at work." Michelle said.

"You know, that almost sounded like a compliment." Peter said with a cheeky smile.

"I don't think that it did." Michelle said.

"I think it did" Peter replied.

"No it didn't, I take it back, you're annoying" Michelle said.

"Nope, you can't take it back, no returns." Peter replied, his smile widening.

"I'm pretty sure I can do what I want, or are you trying to take away my rights here?" Michelle said, with a serious expression on her face.

"No no that's not what I'm doing obviously." Peter answered panicking slightly.

"Relax, I'm just messing with you Peter." Michelle said with a little laugh.

"As much fun as it is to watch this ridiculous attempt at flirting, I don't want to miss the entire film. Let's go Peter." With that, Tony placed his hand on the small of Peters back and directed him towards the cinema before he could protest.

Repeatedly turning and looking back at Michelle, Peter watched her until she was out of sight. Tony was a walking slightly in front of the kid, and found a seat near the back to avoid being recognised by the other cinema-goers. However, unbeknown to Tony, the cinema was often empty, even on a Saturday, which is why Peter enjoyed going as much as he did.

Peter often spent his Saturdays at this cinema, which was empty week after week. It was so empty that Michelle spent the entire film cleaning the screens, and Peter often helped her, throwing her cloths and dusters and holding the ladder steady. Peter often wished that he could he just use his suit to climb across the screen and do it quickly so they could talk for longer, but that would include telling Michelle he was Spider-Man and he did not fancy that.

After checking that Michelle wasn't behind them, Peter turned in his seat towards Tony with an irritate glare.

"Was that necessary? She's never going to talk to me again now" Peter whined.

"I think you're worrying about nothing kid. She likes you back." Tony assured.

"What do you mean back? I don't like her like that." Peter denied.

"Sure thing Peter." Tony said laughing slightly.

"I don't! And she definitely doesn't like me" Peter replied.

"I can almost guarantee that she does." Tony said, pausing before continuing. "If you want, I'll teach you the ways of women."

"I don't think that will be any help. I don't think she's like normal girls." Peter said, sighing.

"It's a shame she doesn't think Spider-Man is cool, you could have tried to impress her with that." Tony teased with a laugh.

"I could still give it a try." Peter suggested.

"Sure thing kid." Tony replied, laughing slightly.

Both lapsed into silence as the movie began to play, settling into their seats. Peter continued to fidget in his seat while the opening credits of 'Singing in the Rain' started to play, before getting finally comfortable.

Tony was enjoying himself, despite his expectations. It wasn't that he thought he'd be bored, but he wasn't expecting to actively enjoy himself.

It was the small things that were amusing him. Like the way that Peter would mouth the words along to the film, or how he was subtly moving his feet in his chair to the songs, or when he sang quietly under his breath when the main song came on. Tony also happened to like the film, so overall, it was a decent day out.

The film seemed to be over ridiculously quickly, and after a quick yet awkward goodbye to Michelle, Peter and Tony were back on the streets of New York.

It was starting to get dark outside, so Tony had promptly called Happy to come pick them up as soon as the movie ended. After waiting outside for a while, Peter started to look around before turning towards Tony with a guilty expression.

"What's with the face?" Tony asked in mock annoyance.

"I think I've left my backpack inside." Peter admitted sheepishly.

"I'll go get it while you wait here. If you go back in, you'll be stuck talking to Mk or whatever her name was." Tony said, turning back towards the cinema.

"It's MJ!" Peter corrected, before realising Tony was just teasing him. Peter watched Tony's retreating figure, not noticing the two men approaching behind him until it was too late.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter is faced with a dangerous situation without the suit, and has to quickly make a decision before Tony leaves the cinema

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the delay in updates, but I'll be back to update more now!
> 
> Also i now have twitter so go follow me if you feel like it! My twitter is @holland_hugs because I'm clearly obsessed :)

Peter wasn't aware of the two men behind him until he felt the cold barrel of a gun pressed into his back. 

"Empty your pockets." One of the men ordered, talking straight into his ear, making the hair on Peter’s arm stand on edge.

Peter stood and considered his options for all of two seconds. He could do as they said and give over his phone, he could wait for Tony to come back outside, or he could fight them off.

He was aware that Tony wouldn’t want him to fight as Peter Parker, but if he gave these criminals what they wanted, they would be able to carry on as usual. Deciding on the latter option, Peter span and grabbed the gun, throwing it across the road and out of the way. 

Thankfully the street was empty, allowing Peter to actually fight the men without revealing the extent of his powers. The man closest to him, however, took this moment to punch him directly in the gut, forcing Peter to bend forward. Peter lurched forward, and tried to breathe again, as the punch seemed to have taken all the air from his body.

"Choose the easy way out kid." The man behind him grunted as he grabbed Peter’s arms, holding him in place, as the other man went to throw another punch. Instead of struggling, Peter leaned back into the hold, finding his balance before he began to fight back.

"Why would I do that? It's so much more fun being difficult." Peter said tauntingly, before kicking the man behind him so hard that he let go of Peter in surprise, after not expecting the young boy to fight back. 

The other man started swinging punches, which Peter dodged effortlessly, being used to this sort of fighting. The man grunted, channelling his anger into another punch, which landed on Peter’s right cheek.

The pain was intense, yet he was used to worse, so Peter carried on dodging and blocking the punches being thrown his way. The man behind him caught hold of him again, clearly not learning from the time before. Peter balanced his weight on the man’s arms before kicking the other man directly in the head, knocking him out. 

Taking advantage of his super strength, Peter then flipped the man holding him onto the floor, his head hitting the pavement with a crack. Both men appeared to be unconscious, yet Peter was able to tell they were both still breathing, so he took a few steps away from the criminals.

It was at that point that Tony returned. Tony was typing away on his phone, Peter’s backpack slung over his shoulders, yet he looked relaxed and happy. It took one look at the scene in front of him to change his mood, his happiness quickly changing to concern.

"What the hell happened? I left you alone for less than 5 minutes!" Tony shouted, circling Peter while checking him for injuries.

"They just appeared out of nowhere, I swear! They were wanting to take my stuff, and were willing to get violent so I stopped them." Peter explained. 

"If something like that happens when you're not in your suit, you just give them your stuff! You shouldn't fight people like this, they're dangerous!" Tony lectured, his voice gradually getting louder. 

"What's the point of having all these powers if I can't even use them? If I let these go, they'd just get somebody else!" Peter argued back. 

"Peter, just listen to me for one minute! You're a kid! It’s not your job to save the world." Tony shouted back. 

"Well whose job is it then?" Peter questioned. 

"Not yours! You made that decision yourself just a few days ago." Tony said, the words hitting Peter deeper than they should.

"I didn't think you were being serious!" Peter replied. 

"Of course I was being serious! Do you really think I'd bring you all that way to test you?" Tony said patronisingly, his voice booming in comparison to Peters. 

"I don't know! I don't know, okay, just stop yelling at me!" Peter said, turning away slightly, attempting to hold back the few tears that were threatening to make an appearance. 

Breathing deeply, Peter wiped his face, and turned back around to face the other man. Out of the corner of his eye, Peter saw one of the men on the floor move, and before he knew it, the man was pulling a gun from somewhere and was aiming directly at Tony's head. 

Acting purely on instinct, Peter launched himself in front of the gun, shielding the back of Tony's head with his own body. The man fired, before running down the street, with his friend following in quick succession. Peter screamed out in pain, falling to the floor clutching at his shoulder. 

Tears were streaming down his face as he continued to scream, and his body began to tremble and shake from the hit. Tony dropped down beside him, wrapping his arms around Peter and pulling Peter onto his lap, cradling him like a baby. Peter could feel the strong arms wrapped his body, and could faintly hear soft murmuring in his ear, but the searing pain distracted him from concentrating on the words. 

The next hour or so went by in a complete blur.

Happy turned up with the car within a few minutes, and after seeing the heartbreaking scene in front of him, he let out a pained shout. Tony looked up at this, after not noticing the car, and his tear-streaked eyes met Happy's own. 

Happy let out a breath, approaching Tony slowly. Peter was breathing raggedly, and blood had drowned the t-shirt in a dark crimson. Tony was pressing down on his shoulder with his jacket, attempting to stop the blood, yet Peter continued to bleed onto the sidewalk. 

"Tony we need to move him to the car, come on." Happy said softly, placing his hand on the other mans shoulder. 

"We can't move him!" Tony hissed back, cradling Peter closing to his body.

"Come on Tony, we need to get him into the car." Happy said, keeping it together for the both of them.

"I don't want to hurt him more." Tony uttered, the guilt practically seeping from his words.

"You won't, it'll be okay, we just need to get him back to the tower." Happy reassured, rubbing circles on Tony's back to calm him slightly. 

Whispering reassuring words to Peter, the two men carried and manoeuvred Peter until he was laid across the back seat of the car, his head resting on Tony's lap.

The pain was overwhelming and even with his enhanced healing, Peter was in agony. Peter was aware of Tony talking but couldn't distinguish what was being said as he drifted in and out of consciousness. 

"Stay with me kid, stay awake."

"Hurts." Peter uttered, barely audible. 

"Shh it's okay, I'm sorry." Tony replied while stroking his hair, attempting to soothe the boy.

"tired." Peter managed to mumble.

"I know I know, but don't fall asleep just yet." Tony said softly.

"I'm-m s-so-sorry Mr St-Stark." Peter managed to say before passing out on Tony.


End file.
